


Yellow Gloves

by sinofwriting



Category: Hi5 Studios, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: No one should clean late at night.
Relationships: CJ Osorio/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Yellow Gloves

“Fuck.” Y/N breathes, looking at the mess of broken glass in the sink. Her eyes drift to her hands and she squeezes them tight, not wanting to see the blood from when she stupidly tried to fish the glass out.

Blindly, she moves her left hand, until it hits the faucet, moving slightly to the right, she turns on the cold water. Putting her hands under the water, she opens her eyes a minute later. A sigh of relief escapes her, seeing that there’s no blood on her hands.

Reaching under the sink, she grabs her yellow gloves, that CJ always seems to make fun of her for wearing when cleaning certain areas of the apartment. Grabbing the glass and throwing it in the trash, she winces every time it makes a noise.

“Babe?” A sleepy voice asks, bare feet hitting the wood floors.

She sighs, turning around to offer her boyfriend a smile. “Go back to bed. It’s too early for you to be up.”

He shakes his head, “can’t sleep without you.” Her heart melts at his words. “And I heard noise.”

“Just me. I broke a glass.” He becomes wide awake at that.

“Are you okay?”

She nods, letting him pull off the yellow gloves to look at her hands. “Just a few scratches.”

He frowns, kissing her left index finger. “Some of them still trying to bleed. Why did you get up?”

“I woke up and remembered that there was just a single cup that needed to be washed and then all the dishes would be done. So, I decided to try and wash the cup only for it to immediately slip from my fingers.” Y/N tells him.

He sighs, bringing her into a hug. “No more late night cleaning.”

“Okay.” She says, watching as he briefly lets her go to turn off the water, throw away her gloves, and then put back the trash can.

He gently grabs her wrist, leading her to the bathroom. Having her sit on the counter, he rifles through a drawer before finding the cloth band aids. Wordlessly, she gives him both of her hands to wrap up. And after wrapping each one, he presses kisses all over the palm of her hand.

“Let’s go back to bed.” He says, helping her off the counter.

She nods, feeling tired again. “Love you, CJ.” She tells him as they crawl under the covers, ready to sleep.

“Love you too.”


End file.
